


hargreeves are back and better than ever (jk lol they got i s s u e s)

by megaultraboop



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, F/F, F/M, Five is a good brother, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Incest, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Vanya Hargreeves, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya has PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaultraboop/pseuds/megaultraboop
Summary: After they travel back in time, all the children seem to be adjusting. Vanya struggles to settle back in, the scars left by the traumas she had to endure leaving her feeling scared and alone.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Hargreeves Family/Bullshit, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	1. i can still see him

Vanya was practicing her violin, attempting to write her own piece. She was making the piece slowly, but it was coming together. She already had half a page done! It was easiest to practice during training, with her siblings all busy.  
  
  
They had been back for at least two weeks. They all had a  lot to get used to again, but luckily,  they were  a lot smarter now that  they had time to  process all the  shit they went through. Unlike her childhood, her siblings actually talked to her. Sometime’s she’d lose track of time, and she wouldn’t notice her siblings stop training.  
  
  
“Hey,” Five had jumped behind her. Vanya swung around and almost hit him in the head with the violin.   
  
  
“JESUS CHRIST!” Vanya covered her mouth, not aware of her volume before. “What the hell, dude?” Five laughed a little.  
  
  
“At 2 A.M we’re going to hang out in the attic.”  
  
  
“End of the world talk?”  
  
  
This time, Allison answered. “No. We’re just gonna hang out and eat ice cream. ” She was hanging on the doorway. “ Favorite flavor? ”  
  
  
“Rum Raison.” Five said. His hands were in his pocket.  
  
  
Vanya’s expression was; Confusion, more confusion, and horror. Allisons’s face was pretty similar. “You and Vanya are getting Mint Chip, weirdo,” Allison said, very seriously. Vanya hid her smile from an offended looking five.  
  
  
“How’d you know I like Mint Chip?” Vanya asked. She doesn’t remember telling them.   
  
  
Allison shrugged, “You give me Mint Chip vibes. ”  
  
  
  
Vanya put her Violin back in her case and flicked it closed. “What does that even mean?” She asked Allison. But Allison was already gone, likely asking their sibling’s favorite flavors.   
  
  
“She’s not wrong,” Five chimed before he jumped to wherever. She sighed at her sibling’s weird antics. Yet she was smiling a lot.   
  
  
//////////////////////////////////////   
  
  
2 A.M came around faster than Vanya thought it would. Granted, she was sleeping. She made five wake her up, which took five bucks. She loved Five but he was an asshole.  
  
  
Speaking of assholes, on their way up to the attic, Luther and her mad eye contact. For the last two weeks, they both had an unspoken agreement to stay the hell away from each other. Their only interactions were at the dinner table, where the kind of just stared at each other.   
  
  
Allison was pushing for to them speak again, well kind of- she pushing for Luther to apologize to Vanya. But as of yet, Luther had not done so. She was pissed off, but she was cooling down, slowly.  
  
  
On the first day, before the agreement, Vanya punched Luther. Five didn’t know at the time, but when he did find out, the cold and calculating and seemingly calm Five melted away. They went at it for like an hour. All of them were pissed, but Ben was the first to forgive.  
  
  
Vanya couldn’t be upset at him, she can’t imagine being dead and the first thing your living siblings do is fight. I mean it would suck. She actually felt kind of bad. Not bad enough to speak to Monkey Man (he’s not a monkey man anymore but-), but she did apologize to Ben.  
  
  
Klaus forgave him too, but it’s Klaus how she is mad at Klaus!? Deigo was kind of forgiving and was also kind of nice to her.   
  
  
When the opened the door to the attic, Allison, Luther, and Five were setting up stuff- Pillows, Blankets, the actually buckets of ice cream. Klaus had Sherbert, Luther had Strawberry (ew), Allison with cookies and cream, Ben had Vanilla and Deigo with Rocky Road.  
  
Five was staring at his Mint Chip, “I would have settled for Mint Chip,”   
  
  
“Sorry, this is my flavor,” Allison said eating another spoonful of her ice cream.   
  
  
The night went pretty smoothly, a lot of laughter. “I actually cannot believe you did that, dumbass!” Ben and Klaus were dying of laughter.  
  
  
“It was late, ok, asshole?” Deigo said, laughing as well. Vanya was laughing, but she was noticeably more quiet than all the others.   
  
  
Allison took notice of her sister’s silence and asked her questions. “So uh- Vanya, got any dumb  
Or embarrassing shit you wanna tell us about? ”  
  
  
“Oh- uh... one time I like- uh... OH! One time I sneezed on the first chair on our way to a concert. ” The first chair was pissed at her, but looking back Vanya couldn’t help but laugh at the story. “ But I guess she got back at me,” She thought aloud.  
  
  
“Did she cough on you or something?” Deigo asked. He was sitting next to Klaus and Ben, who were currently being dumbasses.  
  
  
Vanya shrank on herself remembering the borderline cruel words she described to her. “It was something.. different. ”She shrugged. Then she thought back to what Lenord said to her, how the first chair didn’t go missing by herself. She shivered.  
  
  
Allison, who was sat next to her put her arm on Vanya’s shoulder. “Hey, you ok? You wanna talk? ” Vanya shook her head as she blinked away tears. Allison squeezed her hand, “Im always here. ” She spoke in a quiet and caring tone. Vanya put her head on Allison’s shoulder.  
  
  
  
Klaus gasped and said, more excited than he should have, “None of us are virgins! ”   
  
  
Deigo looked up, “How would you know? ”  
  
  
Klaus shrugged, “I assumed, Luther did his thing, you had that Patch girl, Allison had a daughter, Vanya had- and I dunno about, Ben  said he wasn’t so-”   
  
  
“Why would you even say something like that?” Luther said. Vanya was leaning on her sister’s shoulder, staring at nothing.  
  
  
Vanya gasped and sat up from Allison’s shoulder. She was staring between Ben and Klaus. She was shaking.  
  
  
“Vanya? Ar- are you ok? ” Allison had her hand on her meek sister’s back. She flinched away. Allison looked to the rest of her siblings for help, but the rest of them were frozen and unsure of what to do.  
  
  
. “I- I didn’t- please…” The entire group was staring at her. She curled up on herself and cried harder, mumbling a lot of plea’s and ‘no’s’.   
  
  
Five  came to  Vanya ’s  side , and spoke in a  low tone, “Allison  get her to the  bathroom , but the one farthest away from the  rooms . ”  
  
  
The boys didn’t what to do except stare. All of them felt horrible for their sister, she was going through hell and couldn’t do shit!  
  
  
“Don’t know. Could be from Harold or hurting Allison,” Five said. Five  thought back to the iron  room, he was sure most of his  siblings were  thinking of that too, of  course , none of them would  say anything.   
  
  
Vanya looked up from her knees, clearly terrified. “I- I don’t know what um.. happened and I was just--” Her voice broke off, her crying becoming quieter.  
  
  
“Nonono, It’s ok... can I hug you? ” Her voice reminded Vanya of their mother. Her tone was almost maternal, well it made sense, but it was still relatively weird to hear it from Allison. Vanya nodded and felt a warm and sort of protective pair of arms wrap around her.  
  
  
Vanya stayed in her sister’s arms for a little while, until she whispered, “I think I just want to try n’ sleep. ”  
  
  
  
“ Yeah ,  I think we all  should ,” Allison  said , signaling to the  guys that they  should leave . They took their icecreams too. “Do you want to talk about it?”  
  
  
The pale girl shrugged. “I- um... yeah, yeah. Maybe that’ll help,” she mumbled. Allison smiled and turned so she was facing Vanya. She looked uncomfortable, but Vanya knew that keeping her abuse secret wouldn’t help anybody. “I- it was.. Lenard... Harold, whatever.. ”  
  
  
“Did he hit you?” Allison asked, her voice was laced with shock, concern, but stillreflected a slight gentleness to it. Vanya nodded, putting her face into her hands.   
  
  
“He- he um..” Allison put her hand on Vanya’s arm. “Just uh- the hitting wasn’t even that bad-”  
  
  
Allison pulled Vanya into another hug. Allison was crying now,  “I’m so sorry I wasn’t there.” the curly-haired girl pulled away and questioned, “What do you mean by ‘the hitting wasn’t that bad’? Did he... R-”  
  
  
“No- I just um- When I killed him… he was just- yelling and- and screaming. I’m just ordinary... less than. ” She didn’t want to think of a reality where Harold could do that. The thought made her shiver.  
  
  
“You are so much more than ordinary,” Allison said, firmly. “I promise, That- we’ll be a family to you- A real one.”  



	2. Flashbacks Accompanied with Donuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya is left on her own while her siblings are on a mission, she notices how terrible they looked after the mission, so she gets them Griddy's. She meets somebody along the way.

For the next few weeks, she'd try to recover. She figured out her triggers, which are usually people yelling at her. Just her luck that she lived in a house with an old man who thinks yelling is the best way to communicate.   
  
  
She hadn’t had a flashback in 4 days, which was lucky. She started reminding herself that it was over- well technically it never happened but it still comforted her to know it just wasn’t actually happening to her.   
  
  
Once when she had a flashback in front of Grace, oddly, it kind of grounded her having to come up with an excuse. All she could say was ‘Girl stuff.’ Allison later told Vanya that Grace logs everything the children tell her to their Dad. They vowed to make their father as uncomfortable as possible with their ‘Girl troubles. ’   
  
  
“What if I tell Dad I can’t go on a mission because of cramps?” Allison suggested, half-seriously.  
  
  
Vanya laughed,“ You actually think that would even work? ”   
  
  
Allison shrugged, “He’s an old white man, you think he thinks what cramps feel like? ” Vanya burst into laughter.  
  
  
Vanya started from the roof into the city- A red blaring alarm sounded. “Shitshitshit!” Allison muttered.   
  
  
They both stood up, “Don’t worry- I’ll clean up here. Go ahead. ” Vanya brushed her brunette hair behind her ear.  
  
  
Allison jogged to the door to the roof, yelling “Thanks! ” before Vanya heard the door slam shut. Vanya’s pale skin reflected a mix of the moon and city lights as she picked up the soda cans and folded the chairs back up. She tossed the two small chairs behind a tree.  
  
  
Vanya walked along the edge of the roof, she’d rather not be in the way of their siblings. She knew her father wouldn’t notice she wasn’t in her bed. Vanya was left alone with her thoughts, she thought back to Lenard, in that forest. She thought of her powers, what she could do. Vanya’s own powers still freaked her out- she killed those men. She killed Lenard. She almost made Allison bleed out.  
  
  
But something was tempting her to- Vanya winced. She was getting sucked into a flashback. She decided it was best not to be standing at the edge of a building before she goes into one.  
  
  
She hastily ran down the steps, her siblings were gone. She went into her room and slammed the door shut. “2002. 2002. 2002. ”   
  
  
2002.  
  
  
////////////////////////////   
  
  
All she could hear was Leonard yelling at her. Not real. He stepped towards Vanya. Not Real. Not real. Not Real.   
  
  
NOT- He hit her... Hard. Silence.  
  
  
She’s on her floor, leaning against her bed, staring at a white brick wall that was sparsely decorated. Her head hurt. Her heart was beating too fast. She couldn’t breathe. Air couldn’t fill her lungs. She put her hands on her forehead. She felt tears pricking her eyes.  
  
  
She sat there, working on her breathing like Five said she should do. She lifted her head and let out a shaky sigh. “Not real.” She whispered to herself. She looked around her barren room, her eyes felt onto the violin case.  
  
  
Not real.  
  
  
///////////////////////   
  
  
All of the children thought Vanya’s violin was nice. It was quite often you would hear a nice tune coming from her room. The sound of violin humming throughout the house was relaxing to hear when they came home after a mission. Ben soaked with blood, Luther’s muscles sore (He would never admit to it, though.) , Five collapsed onto his bed. All of the lights in their bedroom floor were turned off.   
  
  
He wasn’t a fan of automatic lights out, truth be told. He hated his life being run by a machine designed by a man he hates. He checked the clock hanging up in his room. They were at the mission for about 2 hours. Vanya could have gone to sleep way earlier.  
  
  
Maybe she just needed to practice. But sometimes, Five got the feeling she was playing for them.  
  
  
///////////////////////   
  
  
Vanya had seen her siblings walking into their bedrooms after missions. They looked like hell. She hadn’t thought of how tiring the fighting must have been. She figured that shewanted to get out of the house, so she decided to go to Gritty’s to get some Donuts. ]  
  
  
Vanya pulled up her fitted sheet to her mattress, revealing a hole with about 200 dollars worth of money. Allison figured that they might needit, so she did her classic trick. It was a bit mean, but it was Reginald. They had all gone to Gritty’s once in their original childhood. It was one of the best days she’d ever had. They all stuffed their faces with donuts, talked, and laughed for hours. It was the best.  
  
  
They only did it once, though.  
  
  
Vanya used the fire escape on the side of the building. Five told her about it when they were kids. It was a bit tiring but she’d rather not get caught. She walked to Gritty’s with her eyes down. Alone with her thoughts once again. She thought of what flavored donuts she’d get her siblings. Luther likedGlazed. Diegoliked chocolate bars, Allison liked Custard, Five liked the weird Apple thing, and Vanyaliked to get Jelly filled with Glaze. She figured she’d get Klaus a pink one with Sprinkles. She didn’t know what to get Ben; she’d just have to see what they had.  
  
  
The walk wasn’t too far, only a block down from where they live. She sat down at the counter and waited for the waitress to come out. She saw the bell and hesitated before hitting it. She gave the waitress her order and slid into a both to wait. She didn’t have to wait long, so she ordered a cup of coffee and enjoyed her donut.  
  
  
Another girl looking to be about Vanya’s age walked in. She was tall and pretty pale, with Hair slightly darker than Vanya’s. They made eye contact before Vanya looked away. Vanya had gotten herself a cup of coffee and sipped it, slowly. She wanted to  enjoy her  alone time with her donut, but that didn’t last long because the  girl whom  she made eye contact with had  slid into the seat opposite of  Vanya .   
  
  
“Hi. Sorry to barge into your- seat but,” She girl tucked a tuff of her short hair behind her ear. “We’re both alone in a Donut shop in the middle of the night.” She did have a point. They both might have an interesting story to tell. “I’m Emma. Uh- I just don’t really like my family. I feel like this is my only alone time. ”  
  
  
Vanya was a bit nervous, but it was late, so fuck it. “I’m Vanya, I guess I just wanted to get my siblings some donuts.” She nodded to the pink box on the table. “Nice to meet you,”  
  
  
“Wow, you must have a lot of siblings,” Emma commented.   
  
  
Vanya shrugged, “Yeah. Six of them."  The short-haired girl’s eye went wide.  
  
  
“Holy shit, do you like all of them?” She asked, seeming to be much more interested in talking to Vanya.  
  
  
Vanya thought it over for a moment. “Well- like? All of them; no. I do love all of them. ”  
  
  
“Your parents have their hands- like really full.” Emma commented, eating her own Maple Bar.   
  
  
The comment made Vanya giggle to herself. “Trust me, My father leaves all the work to my Mom and butler. He’s more of a Father than- my Father. ”  
  
  
“Butler? How rich are you guys? ”  
  
  
Vanya panicked inwardly. She’d said toomuch. “We’re uh- talking about me too much about me, why are you at a donut shop? Like I know you like being alone and all… ”   
  
“Oh yeah- I dunno. My parents fight- I take care of my siblings, this is my break room... I guess."  Emma explained. Vanya felt a pang of sympathy for the girl. She’s never thought of having problems like that.  
  
  
“Shit-, that sucks.” Emma’s blue-green eyes fall onto Vanya’s uniform.  
  
  
Emma sat there thinking for a moment. “Wait- Are you in the Umbrella-” Vanya got up and picked up the donut box.  
  
  
“Uhm I should go before these... donuts get... um... cold. ” Vanya was screwed if she stayed there any longer. She made her way to the door, leaving her coffee abandoned.   
  
  
“Wait!” Emma called after Vanya, “Um.. I’ll meet you here tomorrow? ” Vanya didn’t need to think it over, she nodded.   
  
  
So, she made her way back into her house, carrying a box full of donuts. It was tough as hell to get them up to the fire escape, but she made it.  
  
  
She walked through the hallway with the bedrooms, placing everybody's donuts on a napkin on their beds. She ended up getting Ben a Caramel Glaze donut. She was pretty cautious not to wake anybody, Five was pretty close to being woken up, but Vanya managed to get through.   
  
  
She wanted it to be a fun surprise. Maybe a little ‘fuck you; we’re having our own breakfast,” to Reggie. Once she was done, she didn’t even bother to change into her Pajamas. She laid her head on the pillow and let sleep come for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE thanks to Unicorn32442, who has helped me write both chapters of this fic! She has some really good PJO fics, so go check her out!!! I hope you've enjoyed reading, feel free to comment! Those things really motivate you lol! stay safe and healthy :)


	3. Sibling Bonding time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya gets trained by her siblings.

Vanya woke up to the sound of her alarm, screaming at her to get out of bed. She groaned quietly, feeling like when she finally fell asleep her alarm had rung minutes later. She trudged out of bed, into the shower, brushed her teeth, and all of that. She'd left herself a donut (Maple Bar) on the small table next to the window wrapped in a napkin.

  
  


She missed her apartment, it was nice and cozy. She hated her room, she was pretty sure it was meant to be a closet or something. She was the only sibling with pipes on the wall that got..really hot (she learned that through a nice burn on her hand when she was 5). She stared out the window as she munched on her pastry.

  
  


Vanya was jerked out of her thoughts with a knock on her already opened door. She turned around to see Allison and Klaus. “Hey, thanks for the donuts. Didn’t know you went to Griddy’s, and also how did you know what I liked?” Allison said, holding her half-eaten donut.

  
  


The Paler girl shrugged, “You gave me Custard vibes,” How you like dem apples (Allison)? Vanya couldn’t miss the opportunity to make a comment.

  
  


Klaus looked confused, looked from Vanya to Allison, then to her donut, back to Allison. “Honestly- yeah. Custard vibes. Hurry up and finish eating, the breakfast bell is going to ring. We’re having oatmeal.” Klaus remarked, then walked down the hallway with Ben.

  
  


“Damn,” Vanya muttered. Oatmeal was disgusting. The texture made her want to vomit.

  
  


Allison ate the last bite of her donut, then said, “Want to walk with me?” Vanya nodded, and they did just that. They made their way down the hallway

  
  


Halfway down the stairs, Five jumped in front of them, making both of them jump. “I will never get used to that, I swear,” Allison said. “What do you need?”

  
  


“We’re going to help Vanya and her- powers.” He said the last word noticeably more quiet than the rest of the words. “I’m thinking about 10:30? On the roof?”

  
  


Vanya was a little bit nervous for the training. The only ever training she’d had with her powers was with her father (she barely remembers them) and Harold. What if she hurt somebody? What if she hurt herself? She had barely any control. “Yeah, yeah..” Vanya remembered the girl from the Griddy’s. “Um...how about we stop at Griddy’s? Like after?”

  
  


“What’s with you and Griddy’s?” Allison asked. 

  
  


Vanya shrugged, “I just- really appreciate donuts.” Vanya didn’t feel like telling her siblings about Emma. They made their way to their seats right before the bells began to ring, Luther, standing behind his chair. Diego was behind them, followed by Ben and Klaus, talking to each other. Ben almost exclusively talked to Klaus, they had an unbreakable bond it seemed. Vanya can imagine having nobody to talk to but Klaus might make them a little bit close. 

  
  


It was strange when they first began talking to Ben. she remembers him being shy, kind of bookish. He still was bookish, but he wasn’t shy. He suddenly wasn’t afraid to speak his mind. Vanya can imagine he probably had felt like he had taken talking to people for granted. She felt bad for having to spend years talking and watching their druggie brother waste away his life.

  
  


“Sit.”.They all sat in silence and ate, as per usual. Vanya could see her siblings biting their tongues, shooting glares at their father occasionally. Vanya was, of course, pissed at him. Very much so, but she--

  
  


**_CRASH._ **

  
  


The sound of breaking glass forced Vanya out of her thoughts. “Number four!” And just like that, Vanya was trapped inside of a flashback. All she could hear was, “You’re weak, ordinary, nothing,” Over and over.

  
  


Five was the first to notice his sister’s flashback. He might have had it himself, but he could tell Vanya had it worse than him in that area. Five could see their mother, Grace sweeping up the glass in the corner of the table. Five kicked the person on his left, Which was Luther. He nodded to Vanya, Luther realised and signaled to Allison. A through a chain reaction between the children, and soon everybody had their eyes on Vanya. 

  
  


Vanya was screaming, holding Allison. Blood. Nothing but blood. 

  
  


Her eyes were unfocused and teary. Her hands were shaking, Five took her hand and put in onto her ice water cup. That’s what shook her out of it. A few tears fell down her face but she was quiet and wiped them away with her napkin. 

  
  


She gave a small, sad, smile to her siblings. She’s okay.

  
  


Breakfast was finished, then it was time for lessons. They sat down in their classroom, listening to Pogo go on about Homozygous and HeteroZygous. Luther stared at Vanya, who was talking to Klaus quietly, comforting her. Luther scooted his chair closer to them. Once Pogo was finished scolding Klaus and Vanya, he scooted over to her. Last time she had A flashback in front of him, he felt bad, but not this bad. He felt guilt in the pit of his stomach. Vanya gave him an apprehensive look. “What?”

  
  


“I- uh I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. For everything. For locking you in the- and knocking you out...I just feel horrible. I’ve just been treating you like...a rabid animal. I’m just so sorry, I-”

  
  


“Master Luther,” Pogo said, Luther, nodded.

  
  


“Sorry, sir.” 

  
  


Vanya thought over her answer. “Thank you. I- I really appreciate it, Luther.”

  
  


Luther felt a wave of relief wash over him in an instant. “So you forgive me?” Vanya shook her head. “Oh. But can we...be normal again?” Vanya nodded and smiled. She turned back to bored, pretending to focus back on Pogo.

  
  
  


////////////////////////

  
  


The training wasn’t too difficult that day, so they were up to train Vanya without being dead. And honestly, nobody knew where to start. Five took the lead, but to be honest, he had no idea what the hell he was doing. It was pretty dark by the time they got up from the roof.

  
  


“Ok- so your powers are tied to your emotions, right? And- it was connected to sound, so maybe you need to focus on a sound? Hm- can you focus on the wind?” 

  
  


“Leonard- Harold told me that um, since my powers like- converted into energy?”

  
  


Five nodded. “So focus on the sounds around. Like the wind, Also You guys should step back,” Five said to siblings, standing in front of Vanya.

  
  


“What about you?” Ben asked. Five teleported next to him flicked him in the head and teleported back next to Vanya. Klaus laughed, along with Deigo.

  
  


“Just shut up and let her focus,” Five gritted his teeth. Vanya shut her eyes and focused on the wind. She let the swirling wind drown out all the other sounds. She felt a surge of energy around her, she opened her eyes and saw rocks and bricks fly off the roof.

  
  


She was pretty happy for a moment, she figured out her power but then panicked. She couldn’t stop it. “I- I can’t- um..” The energy got stronger. She felt a hand on her shoulder, distracting her from her panic.

  
  


It was Five, “Breath.” Vanya worked on her breaths for a moment, the energy stopped, and everything was calm.

  
  


She looked up at Five, letting out a happy and relieved sigh. “I did it, Oh my god! I DID IT!”

  
  


Allison hugged her from behind, “You did it!” she laughed. Even Luther was pretty happy for her. Five was, of course, glad for his sister, but he was calculating.

  
  


“ we have to work on helping you gain control. Maybe then you can channel it, but for now, we’re going to be working on control.” He confirmed. “So training should be- every other day, so we could all get rest.” Vanya nodded. 

  
  


“Um- so…..Griddy’s at 12?”

  
  


“Why 12? Why can't we go at like...9?” Ben complained. Vanya figured that since that’s when Emma and she talked, she thought that’s when she’d meet her again. 

  
  


“Sorry, Benny boy, but that’s when Vanya says it is, so we gotta do it,” Klaus said, in his naturally goofy tone.

  
  


Wait, what? “Um- I- is that how you feel? That I’m making you do stuff?” Vanya’s voice became shaky. “That- that I’m just--” Vanya’s voice broke off.

Allison put her arms and Vanya’s shoulders and squeezed, “Vanya; no. We  _ want  _ to spend time with you, I promise.” 

  
  


“Really?”

  
  


Vanya was meet with ‘Yes!’ and ‘Yeah’ from her siblings. Even Luther. Allison gave Vanya a quick hug and comforting hug. “Definitely.” She said.

  
  


/////////////////////////////////////

  
  


By 12 AM, they were on their way to Griddy’s. Walking through the rain, still in their uniforms. Vanya was sort of chatting with Diego, but with awkward pauses in between topics, most of which were about their Dad. Turns out, Dad treated Diego like he wasn’t there unless he outdid all of his siblings. They held the same grudges and even liked some of the same music.

  
  


They made their way through the streets until they walked into the parking lot. They opened the door and shuffled their way through the door. They sent Allison to go order for them. She was iffy about it, but nobody would get hurt if a (few) dozen donuts went missing. 

They sat down with both with a table on the side that Luther pulled in. To Vanya’s surprise, Emma was waiting in the corner of the restaurant, and Vanya waved her down. Emma’s eyes went wide when she noticed the Umbrella freaking Academy sitting with her. She made her way to the table. She was exactly sure if Vanya was part of the Academy if she was, then why didn’t she go on missions? Why didn’t she get interviews?

  
  


Before Vanya or Emma could say anything Klaus said, “Sorry, not in the mood for autographs-”

  
  


“Klaus- no. Meet Emma. Siblings- Emma. Emma- Siblings.” It was pretty jarring to hear Vanya interrupt somebody like that. 

  
  


“Holy shit- hi. I was starting to believe you would show, but you’re here, with the Umbrella fucking Academy.” The light brunette said. She managed to not squeal at all. “Uh- so how are you, Vanya?” Emma sat down on the table, putting her feet on Allison’s empty chair.

“Oh- I’m pretty okay, how are you? How’re your parents?” Vanya said, grinning. 

  
  


“Another fight.”

  
  


“Shit.” It was safe to say the Academy was pretty confused. Vanya felt out of character- in a way. Ben, however, was nice enough to try and start the conversation between all of them. 

  
  


“So uh- did you guys meet yesterday? I know that Vanya ran out and got us all donuts.” Emma nodded.

  
  


“Yeah, it was like--” Allison cleared her throat, holding two pink boxes of donuts. “Oh, hi. Uh- I’m Emma,” she awkwardly kicked her feet off the chair. “Um- I’ ve already intruded on your guy’s sibling bonding time or whatever-” The rectangle face girl was starting to walk away.

  
  


“You told her we were siblings?” Allison said.

  
  


“She figured it out- wait nono, um- how about we get our own table?” Vanya suggested this was one of her first friends she’s made in a while, it was so easy when she was younger, she had to start now. Emma stopped and turned, then smiled. Vanya took one of the boxes off the table and walked to a table in the corner of the shop.

  
  


“Yeah, we could do that.” 

  
  


Allison turned to her siblings, while they were digging into their donuts. “Who the hell was that?” 

  
  


“Emma, didn’t you listen?” Klaus said, eating his pink sprinkled donut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late posting!! so my laptop charger is broken, so updates are going to be slower (DONT GET LENOVOS)
> 
> thank you for, leave a kudos or comment if u want
> 
> say safe and healthy

**Author's Note:**

> ok a thing i want to get out of the way
> 
> ptsd is not a mental health disorder to romanticize. this isn't my intention at all and I'm sorry if it comes off that way. if somebody had/has ptsd is willing to give me tips on how to write it better, it would be appreciated. thank you for reading, i plan on adding to this hopefully week by week but i dont have a schedule but ima try and be organized. :)


End file.
